The Super Evil Guy Super Show!
The Super Evil Guy Super Show! is a show on SMK Radio. It stars Evil Guy. The show has 6 seasons and a bonus season with about 15-17 episodes each and 93 episodes in total (counting the pilot as well). There are also four movies, one of which is a two-part crossover with Mario's Adventure 6. The show mostly focuses on Evil Guy's cupcake destroying schemes, as well as parodying the Mario Series. Evil Guy' s main foe in his schemes is New Mario, although Raiza becomes the main villain after Season 6. The show's trailers are only present in the DVD Version (Limited Edition), which came with the DVD version of George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser (Exit CUPCAKE only) *Malleo (Exit CUPCAKE only) Villians *Mario *Luigi *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Cupcake King *Giygas *Lucas *Ness *Cupcakes *Barney *Ronald McDonald *Hitario *The Red Screen of Death *Raiza Other Characters *Toads *Kirby *George W. Bush *Goombario *Goombella *Waluigi *Stickmen *Sonic *Knuckles *Men in the Suits *Malleo (after Exit CUPCAKE) *Sgag (as of Red Screen of the Future, Parts 1-4) *Gary Oldman (after Exit CUPCAKE) Episodes Pilot (2007) *001: Prepare for trouble! And make it- TRIPLE?! - June 11, 2007 Season 1 (2008) *101: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme - January 8, 2008 Premiere *102: It's Raining Bacon! - January 15, 2008 *103: The Cheese Haters' Revenge - January 29, 2008 *104: New Mario's First Attack - February 12, 2008 *105: Shadow Kirby Appears - March 11, 2008 *106: Traveling to the WHOA!verse - April 8, 2008 *107: Goombella's Transformation - May 13, 2008 *108: It's FERNANDO! - September 23, 2008 *109: Lucas Appears - September 30, 2008 *110: The Great Cupcake Danger - October 7, 2008 *111: The Cupcake King's Revival - October 14, 2008 *112: New Mario's Challenge - November 18, 2008 *113: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine - December 9, 2008 Finale *The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Season 1 Season 2 (2009) *201: The Toad Town Home - January 13, 2009 Premiere *202: Cupcakes of DOOM - February 3, 2009 *203: Foes New and Old - February 10, 2009 *204: Return to Evil Guy Tower - March 3, 2009 *205: The Greatest Cupcake - March 10, 2009 *206: Shy Guy Armada - April 14, 2009 *207: Journey to the Black House - May 12, 2009 *208: The Cheese Lover's Convention - September 22, 2009 *209: Cupcake Days in Toad Town - September 29, 2009 *210: Super Mario Cookies - October 6, 2009 *211: Lucas is Back... With a Friend - November 3, 2009 *212: The Moon Sprites, Part 1 - November 10, 2009 *213: The Moon Sprites, Part 2 - November 17, 2009 Finale Season 3 (2010) *301: Regrouping at Home - January 8, 2010 Premiere *302: A Mysterious Warning - January 26, 2010 *303: The New Threat - February 2, 2010 *304: Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge - March 2, 2010 *305: Return to the Black House - March 9, 2010 *306: Cookies, Cupcakes, and Challenges - April 6, 2010 *307: Ronald McDonald's Revenge - May 11, 2010 *308: The Sermon of Reverend Tryclyde - September 28, 2010 *309: New Mario and the Cupcakes - October 5, 2010 *310: The Cupcake Cannon - October 12, 2010 *311: The Day Cupcakes Struck Back - November 2, 2010 *312: The End of Evil Guy Tower - November 16, 2010 *313: Dark Evil Guy Attacks - December 7, 2010 Finale Season 4 (2011) *401: Hitario Challenges Evil Guy - January 18, 2011 Premiere *402: The Greatest Race - February 1, 2011 *403: The League of Cupcakes - February 15, 2011 *404: The New Home - March 1, 2011 *405: New Mario's Plumbing Service - March 8, 2011 *406: The Destruction of Toad Town - April 12, 2011 *407: Kidnapping Waluigi - May 3, 2011 *408: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1 - May 10, 2011 *409: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2 - September 20, 2011 *410: Crashing the Cupcake Party - October 4, 2011 *411: When Cupcakes ATTACK! - October 11, 2011 *412: Taking Down Cupcake Castle - November 8, 2011 *413: The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme - November 15, 2011 *414: Exit CUPCAKE - December 11, 2011 Finale Season 5 (2012) *501: Season 5 Promo - January 2, 2012 Premiere *502: Betrayal AKA: The Death of Yoshi - January 17, 2012 *503: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 1) - February 7, 2012 *504: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 2) - February 14, 2012 *505: Meet Malleo - March 6, 2012 *506: Wario, Bowser, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong join Evil Guy to Destroy the Cupcake Robot - March 13, 2012 *507: The X-Men Defeat the Cupcake Robot - April 3, 2012 *508: Lucas takes Yoshi's Place - May 8, 2012 *509: Smoke Weed - September 18, 2012 *510: When There's Smoke... They Pinch Back! - September 25, 2012 *511: WRONG!!!!!! - October 9, 2012 *512: It's Fire! - October 16, 2012 *513: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - November 6, 2012 *514: Barney Joins Team Rocket - November 13, 2012 *515: Evil Guy's Departure to College - December 7, 2012 Finale Season 6 (2013) *601: Red Army of Death (part 1) - January 23, 2013 Premiere *602: Red Army of Death (part 2) - January 30, 2013 *603: Red Army of Death (part 3) - February 5, 2013 *604: Red Army of Death (part 4) - February 12, 2013 *605: Red Army of Death (part 5) - February 19, 2013 *606: Red Screen of the Future (Part 1) - April 23, 2013 *607: Red Screen of the Future (Part 2) - April 30, 2013 *608: Red Screen of the Future (Part 3) - May 7, 2013 *609: Red Screen of the Future (Part 4) - May 14, 2013 *610: Raiza Meets New Mario - June 5, 2013 *611: V of Faceness (Part 1) - July 9, 2013 *612: V of Faceness (Part 2) - July 16, 2013 *613: V of Faceness (Part 3) - July 23, 2013 *614: Raiza's Last Stand - September 24, 2013 *615: Killian's Demon Appears - November 5, 2013 *616: New Mario's Last Attack (Part 1) - November 15, 2013 Crossover *617: New Mario's Last Attack (Part 2) - November 22, 2013 Series Finale/Crossover Season 7 (Bonus Season) (2014) * 701: Begin Again - June 13, 2014 Premiere "Lost Episodes" for more info * 702: The Legend of Evil Guy - June 20, 2014 "Lost Episodes" for more info * 703: The Odyssey of Papa's Cupcakeria - June 24, 2014 as short/Crossover * 704: The Ultimate Short Compilation - June 27, 2014 includes all shorts * 705: On the Right Track - July 4, 2014 Series Finale Shorts *S01: Evil Guy and Friends Watch the Uncarousel of Unprogress from UnAnything Wiki - April 10, 2012 *S02: We've found a thing. - February 1, 2013 *S03: Math Talk - November 12, 2013 * S04: The Odyssey of Papa's Cupcakeria - June 24, 2014 as Bonus Season episode * S05: The Ultimate Short Compilation - June 27, 2014 a short, but acts as a compilation, with new material by hosts [[Pickle] and Fernando] Specials Half-Hour specials *Exit CUPCAKE - December 11, 2011 4 finale - The newest member of the Evil Guy team, Malleo joins at the end of the special. Movies (1 hour or more) *EvilGuy 008 - December 13, 2009 of Season 2 *The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! - December 17, 2010 of Season 3 *Evil Guy Retires to College - December 7, 2012 5 Finale *New Mario's Last Attack - November 15-22, 2013 The Super Evil Guy Super Movie 2: New Mario's Last Attack and also a 2-part movie Several-part specials (More than 2 parts) * Red Army of Death - January 23-February 19, 2013 * Red Screen of the Future - April 23-May 14, 2013 * V of Faceness - July 9-23, 2013 Lost episodes *Begin Again - Intended to air after Season 6, but was cancelled after the show finished its run. However, it was released on the Season 6 DVD, and aired as part of the 7th "bonus" season. * The Legend of Evil Guy - Intended to air after Season 6, but was cancelled after the show finished its run. Like it' previous episode, it appears in the 7th "bonus" season and was originally conceived as a parody of The Legend of Zelda series, especially its convoluted timeline. Home video releases Season 1 was released to DVD by UnMario Home Entertainment on September 8, 2009, and it included the pilot episode as well. Season 2 was then released on June 8, 2010 with a Blu-Ray release as well. Season 3 was next on September 13, 2011, which was released alongside a digital download, the first release to do so, and also was released on Blu-Ray too. Season 1 was released for digital download on December 25, 2012 for Christmas, while Season 4 was released to DVD, Blu-Ray, and digital download four days before Season 1 was released to digital download, on December 21, 2012. Season 5 was released on August 20, 2013, to DVD, Blu-Ray, and digital download. On April 4, 2014, Season 6 was announced to release on June 10, 2014. The DVD/Blu-Ray/digital download will contain all Season 6 episodes, as well as the shorts We've found a thing., Math Talk, and the supposed Season 7 episode, Begin Again. Season 7 (the bonus season) was bundled and released on DVD/Blu-Ray/digital download on September 23, 2014. A special edition of the Season 6 release put both discs onto one box set. A complete series DVD/Blu-Ray has been confirmed but not officially announced/released as of July 2015. UnMario Home Entertainment has replied to a fan comment, saying that "the box set will be released upon a strong selling point, such as the holidays or whenever". Thus, hasn't the DVD been officially announced and targeted for a release date already? Weird. The DVD was released on November 10, 2015, completing the series' run with a few exclusive bonus features. The producers of the show are also looking to bring their show to UnFlix sometime soon, however this has not been confirmed. Category:Shows Category:Best characters Category:Best Shows Category:Best Shows ever